


Mr. Fix-it

by i_am_greg_lestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, PWP, bj in the kitchen, greg is the best hubbers, myc overworks himself, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_greg_lestrade/pseuds/i_am_greg_lestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Mycroft comes home from a horrible day in meetings, Greg comes through for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fix-it

With the slam of the door, Greg knew instantly that Mycroft wasn't in a good mood. For the five and a half years they had been married, it had been easy for Greg to sense patterns with Mycroft. The hard closing of the front door, the curt "I am home," as the younger man walked passed the sitting room came next, and then the clinking of dishes in the kitchen when Mycroft usually was as quiet as a mouse when starting his tea. Greg sighed, standing. He had an idea, and he knew this idea would make his husband a very happy, contented man.   
  
"Hello, love," Greg said as he stepped into the kitchen, a soft smile on his face.   
  
"Hello, Gregory," Mycroft answered, turning enough to glance at Greg before returning to glare at his kettle on the stovetop. It was obvious in the setting of his shoulders that he wasn't in the mood to talk.   
  
Nevertheless, Greg stepped over and ran his hands over Mycroft's back, stopping to rub his shoulders, thumbs digging into the taut muscles his skilled fingers found. "You know," the older man started, "a watched kettle never boils, Myc." He grinned cheekily, nosing the back of Mycroft's ear.    
  
Greg felt Mycroft relax a bit in his hands and heard him chuckle softly. "I believe the phrase is 'watched pot,' darling," he murmured back, his voice lightening. He rolled his head forward and made a soft noise of contentedness as Greg's thumbs moved up to press into the back of his neck. Greg was working all the knots out and Mycroft could feel himself slipping into a daze.   
  
He hardly noticed when Greg had turned off the burner on the stove. "Turn around, love," Greg stated, and Mycroft easily complied. But instead of his lips being greeted by his loving husband's, he felt hands at his belt.   
  
Opening his eyes, Mycroft looked down at the top of a silvery head and tanned hands working at the button to his trousers. At first he was mildly confused, still dazed by the wonderfully calming shoulder massage, but quickly caught on when Greg began to mouth and kiss Mycroft's length through his boxer briefs. He gasped lightly in surprise, a hand going back to grip the counter. This was a very pleasant surprise and... God, did he need it.   
  
Looking up at his husband, Greg continued to lick him through the fabric, Mycroft's cock hardening with each touch. He loved the fact that he could take Mycroft apart in this way, making the strongest man in Great Britain weak in the knees and short for breath. And, with the soft noises coming from the man, Greg knew he had that power.   
  
When Mycroft was straining in his pants sufficiently, Greg pulled the waistband down and looked at his length, licking his lips with the anticipation of having that heat between his lips. "Relax, love. Just... relax." And, with that and a swirl of his tongue over the pink head of Mycroft's erection, Greg pushed his head forward, letting his husband's hot length fill his mouth.   
  
Gripping the counter with one hand, Mycroft let his other find those silvery locks, carding through them as Greg began to bob his head. "Nn, yes... Gregory..." Mycroft huffed out, using what was left of his willpower not to just thrust his hips into his husband's perfect mouth. It took everything in him to keep himself in check, to not just come down Greg's throat in that instant. He held off, head tilted back in the picture of ecstasy.   
  
Then, Greg did something that made Mycroft cry out in pleasure, something the older man hadn't done in years. He took the redhead's length completely down, flattening his tongue and opening his throat all the way. He held his breath as he did, humming around Mycroft's cock.    
  
"Ah, God, Gregor-" Mycroft managed before he lost himself, eyes rolling back and his hips jerking forward as his release hit him. His hands jerked in Greg's hair, pulling it a bit and bringing a light moan from the silver-haired man.   
  
When he felt Mycroft stop spasming, Greg let Mycroft's limpening cock slide from his lips, kissing the now-soft shaft before pulling his husband's pants back over it, followed by his trousers as the older man stood back up. He nuzzled Mycroft's pale neck for bit while the younger man caught his breath.   
  
Finally, after a few moments, Mycroft was able to compose himself. "What... in heaven's name did I do to have deserved you?"   
  
Greg smiled and pressed a light kiss to Mycroft's neck. "You were you. And I love  _ you _ ."   
  
That brought a smile to Mycroft's lips. "Thank you, my darling. Thank you..."   
  
They shared a soft, tender kiss before turning the kettle back on and going about their evening, basking in each other's company and sharing laughs, smiles, and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
